Carried with the Wind
by Adventures
Summary: Takes place during Raito's funeral. Near and the Taskforce share their final opinions on Kira. Just a short drabble.


This is just a little drabble.

It takes place during Raito Yagami's funeral. It's sort of the aftermath and all of the character's opinions on Kira/Raito.

Please read and review! This is my first Death Note fic!

* * *

It was a week after Raito Yagami's death.

His funeral was being held in Japan -- Sachiko Yagami had planned for him to be buried beside his father. Neither the taskforce nor Near had told the general public that Raito was Kira, but because the killings had stopped, rumors had begun to spread. Sachiko, however, refused to believe any of them, saying, "I still love my baby boy. He's not a murderer."

It was an amazingly warm winter day. It's as if the sun had come out just for this occasion. Family and friends had gathered to attend the service. Even Misa-Misa showed up, and she sat with Sachiko and Sayu, unable to contain her sobs. The Japanese Taskforce, although fully aware that Raito was in fact Kira, decided to show.

Matsuda was the first of them to speak, breaking an agonizing silence, "He was Kira, right? But I don't think that matters."

"What do you mean?" Ide sounded half-tired, half-annoyed.

"Well, he wasn't Kira all the time. He was also a _person_. A person that we _knew_, even. I think we can all agree that Raito was close to us, and we all care about him whether or not we want to admit it."

The others nodded, all except for Aizawa. He still could not forgive Raito for what he had done to Soichiro and L. He found it difficult to even show up at the funeral. Matsuda nudged him for a response, but he gave none.

"Besides, we all know that his intentions were nothing but pure for the most part," Matsuda continued.

"I don't know about _pure_," Mogi answered. "But I know what you mean. Crime rate has definitely gone down since he got a hold of the Death Note, so it seems it wasn't all in vain."

The Taskforce exchanged agreeing looks between each other. Aizawa, however, was fixated on the noise he heard coming from behind him.

It was a car – a very familiar car. It belonged to Steven Loud, or Gevanni as he was known during the Kira investigation. Aizawa became extremely shocked at this. Even more so when out of the car stepped a very small boy.

Near.

He got up and rushed to greet the boy. "Near, I can't believe you came," Aizawa said quietly. Misa's sobs were so loud that Near almost couldn't hear him.

"Please, call me Nate," he said. "I think it's safe to use my real name in this sort of setting, especially with Kira gone."

"Yes of course," Aizawa bowed. "It's good to see you, Nate."

The ceremony, at this point, had almost finished. They had gotten through the service and were now in the graveyard that Raito was to be buried in. Near showed absolutely no emotion on his face as Yagami's casket was prepared to be lowered into the ground. He almost let out a small laugh at Raito's gravestone, but he held it in out of respect:

Raito Yagami  
1986 – 2010  
Beloved Son  
"_Without Darkness, There Can Be No Light_."

"Do you believe in it?"

"What's that?" Nate responded.

"That he possibly had good intentions in the beginning? That maybe he wasn't an evil person?" Aizawa was curious if Near and L were as similar as they seemed.

"No one deserves to die, Aizawa-san. Not even criminals. But because of the decreasing crime rate, I can see where one would believe it to be the 'right thing to do'." He paused for a moment, staring off as leaves in the distance were carried with the wind. "Everyone has good inside of them, and it's very evident that Yagami-san was trying to find it. Still, if it weren't for him… L, Mello, and Matt would still be alive. Those three were the only family I ever had, and they're gone now. It's hard for me to see the goodness in Raito."

They stood in silence for a while.

"You know," Aizawa said softly. "The real L was very close with Raito... When Raito didn't have his memories of being Kira, he was very good to L ... they had a close friendship." He was hoping that Near would somehow forgive Yagami, because _he_ could not find the strength to.

"Is that so?" The blank expression in Near's eyes never changed.

"Yes," Aizawa continued. "L... really loved him a lot. Does that at least _slightly_ change your opinion of Yagami?"

Near watched as they placed Raito's casket gently into the ground, and thought about the question for a long time. For some reason, he was reminded in that instant of the warm feeling of L's arms... the way he used to hold him when he was a child. L had always found it in himself to forgive those who have wronged. That was a part of justice that was just as important as the rest.

Near couldn't stand it any longer. He had seen enough. As he walked back to Gevanni's car, he answered back under his breath:

_"I suppose." _

And he meant it.


End file.
